Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts
Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts is a donut and coffee shop in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. The shop is possibly a parody of Dunkin' Donuts as both companies used a baker as an advertising mascot. The slogan in Grand Theft Auto V is "Pick your ring". Description GTA Vice City Rusty Brown's was first mentioned in an advertisement on Flash FM and Fever 105. True to Rockstar's humor, people in the ad have very sexually suggestive opinions of their donuts (i.e. "I like to lick lovingly around the outside and then thrust my tongue in the middle."; "I just love the batter. All over my face.") Toni, Flash's DJ, dedicates Wang Chung's "Dance Hall Days" to the shop. GTA San Andreas Rusty Brown's has no physical presence as a business outlet in GTA San Andreas. However, examination of internal files suggests that the brand name was to be used for a cut chain of donut stores around San Andreas. A shared interior of the outlet, which is featured in cutscenes in early missions with Frank Tenpenny, exists but is only accessible via the Hidden Interiors Universe. In addition, textures and models for donuts on trays (in a similar fashion as fastfood trays for Cluckin' Bell, Burger Shot and Well Stacked Pizza) also exist in internal files. Similar donut shops, including Jim's Sticky Ring and Tuff Nut Donuts, exist in the final version of the game's setting. However, in Colonel Fuhrberger's kitchen, there is a leaflet for Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts on the table, indicating that it could have been featured in the game. This can also be seen in the Johnson House. GTA Liberty City Stories Rusty Brown's appears in GTA Liberty City Stories at a diner Callahan Point, Portland Island, Liberty City (circa 1998) where Greasy Joe's Café should be in Grand Theft Auto III (circa 2001). A Police Car and a Mule can be found in the parking lot. It is also likely to be Liberty City Bikers turf, as referenced in a mission where Toni has to find a cure for the overdosed Maria Latore, who thinks she left the cure, which was called "zap", near there. They find no zap there, and they also find the enraged biker gang, because Toni and Maria were behind the killing of their leader, Cedric "Wayne" Fotheringay. The bikers then give chase to the pair. GTA IV The business is over 50 years old. It has expanded into the Internet, selling donuts online, and recently opened the franchise in East Asia. Its main site is at www.rustybrownsringdonuts.com. Rusty Brown's has a theme for the cell phone at www.vipluxuryringtones.com. The company proudly sponsors the LCPD. GTA Chinatown Wars In Chinatown Wars, each Unique Stunt Jump involves crashing your car through a Rusty Brown's billboard. There are 30 spread throughout Liberty City. Trivia *In GTA IV Multiplayer, when cops are turned on, one of the insults your character may say to a cop is "Don't you have a Rusty Brown Ring to tongue?", referring to the company's sponsorship of the LCPD. *In the Lost and Damned mission Roman's Holiday, Malc belittles Roman by stating he'd get into the car (in which he and Johnny Klebitz were kidnapping him in) faster if there were some Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts inside. *Considering Rockstar's adult humor, Rusty Brown Ring probably refers to an anus. *The restaurant's interior is inaccessible, however it can be accessed using modifications. *In GTA: San Andreas a pedestrian shown as a Los Santos street criminal will say "I'm a Rusty Brown doughnut eating gangster." Gallery See also * Jim's Sticky Ring and Tuff Nut Donuts de:Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts es:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts sv:Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts Category:All Stores Category:Food Category:Businesses in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA Vice City Category:Corporations Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Businesses in GTA San Andreas Category:All Businesses